


Adaptation

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer are pulled out of the Cage and turned human. Things are harder for them than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

When God pulls them out of the Cage and gives them the ultimate punishment of becoming human, there’s a lot of things that the two of them have to learn to adjust to.

One of the first and biggest of them all is that their new forms are more fragile and they can’t be as rough with each other. It’s one thing to be shoved through a wall when you’re one of the two most powerful beings to ever exist- being shoved hard against one as a regular human being just fucking hurts. Similarly, one of the other significant ones is that they actually have to take care of their bodies. There are certain things that need to be done and can’t be ignored.

The first time Lucifer’s stomach growls, he damn near has a heart attack, after hearing what happened to Castiel with the Leviathan.

There are a bunch of other small adjustments they learn to deal with, too. Their hearing and eyesight are nowhere near as sharp as they once were but their senses of taste and touch make what they’d had before seem incredibly dull. The ever-vigilant Michael hates the idea of sleep but he’s always the last one to actually get out of bed. Lucifer hates heat and finds himself most days not caring about the socially accepted amount of clothing to be worn at all times (he wears even less around the house but Michael doesn’t seem to mind).

In short, if anyone were watching, they’d make quite the entertaining pair.

One time, Lucifer gets into a scuffle with a human that doesn’t take kindly to the glare of disgust the once-archangel has on his face. The enraged man doesn’t care that it wasn’t aimed at him so much as his whole species. When he walks away from the fight, he’s got a busted lip, a bruise forming around his right eye, and a cut over his left cheekbone. He demands to find out if it’s true about kissing making it better and Michael is happy to help him find out. It doesn’t but Lucifer says it does, anyway.

But things get rough the first time Michael gets sick. The idiot won’t even admit anything is wrong, even though he’s shivering and sneezing all over the place. Lucifer isn’t exactly the friendly type when it comes to humans- to  _other_  humans- so asking someone what to do is completely out of the question. In the end, he decides to make a choice based off of what he’s experienced so far.

Whenever his own body has unexplainable aches (or even some pains that are very easy to explain since he or Michael is the cause of them), he typically finds that they go away with sleep. He forces Michael into the bed and gets in with him. An arm instinctively wraps around Michael’s midsection and keeps him close until they’re both eventually asleep.

Lucifer, as usual, wakes up first. He’s moved away from Michael but not so much that he can’t still feel the other man’s body heat. Lucifer sits up and takes in the view of Michael. He no longer has one end of the comforter in the grip of death. His face isn’t flush like it was the night before and he’s not coughing, too. It looks like the stubborn jackass might actually be recovering. Good.

Feeling content and strangely accomplished, he lies back down and decides to let Michael be the first one out of bed, for once. When a fully asleep Michael slides his body backwards until Lucifer’s chest is against his back, Lucifer doesn’t even resist the smile. He knows that neither of them will be getting up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
